Taming The Animal
by QueenGreenT
Summary: America hasn't contacted Texas is years. When his boss forces a meeting in the state, America is kidnapped by his own state! This is what happens when you don't tame the animal. Rating may change. Sorry bad at summaries.


America was scared. He wouldn't admit it but he was. Before he entered the building he found all the exits closest to his seat. If she found him, he was dead. Out of all the places to have a World Meeting it had to be here. Alfred sighed as Germany ended the meeting. Quickly gathering his things he was about to leave until he heard it. Her dreaded footsteps.

**Clack**

**Clack**

**Clack**

She was here. He heard security try to stop her but it was useless. Her gun took care of them and the persistent ones got a taste of her whip.

**Clack**

**Clack**

**Clack**

She was just outside. America was too afraid to move. The door knob turned and with a swing it was opened. A woman with skinny jeans tucked into her boots, a belt holding a whip, freshly shot gun and a huge belt buckle. A woman in a shirt saying 'Don't mess with Texas' in bold letters with the Texas flag as the background. A woman with an American flag bandanna holding back her long, black, curly hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes ablaze.

Her sea-blue eyes swept the room looking for a man. America tried hiding behind Germany but North Italy was already there. He tried Russia. The man was preoccupied with bullying the Baltic States. France was flirting with women. China was building another town. Britain was talking to things that weren't there. Everyone else was scared. His last resort was behind his chair.

**Clack**

**Clack**

**Clack**

The footsteps stopped behind him. Parting her lips, the woman began to speak. "America~! I found ya~!" The American's blood stopped at the sound of her voice. "I told ya, you can't hide from me~!" She sounded southern, through and through. America started shivering as she reached down to touch him. A bullet stopped her.

Turning around, she wasn't surprised by who shoot it. It was a boy that looked similar to her. Just younger and shorter. Behind him, two more appeared. One with dark forest green eyes, one with bright blue eyes like the sky, and one eyes dark brown, nearly black.

"That's not how you get what you want." The one that shot, with dark forest eyes spoke up. He also had a southern accent. "I know but," She patted Alfred's hair. "I want 'im. And I take what I want." Shaking his head, the one with brown eyes produced a rope and tossed it to the woman. Grabbing the end, she tied up the scared American with no fuss. Giving a tied Alfred to the boys, she kissed each cheek and Alfred's forehead.

"Be good to 'im, alright?" "Yes ma'am." They responded and walked away. Before she could follow them, a Spaniard spoke. "Texas? Is that you?" Turning around, Texas' green eyes met Spain's. "Papi!? I'm not surprised in seeing ya here." Texas basically suffocated to death by the power of Spain's hug. "P-papi. I... I can't... breathe."

"Ah, triste, triste. I'm just so happy to see you. It's been too long." "Not nearly long enough." Texas mumbled as she was realized from Spain's grip. "Now I must be goin'. I have an animal to tame and he won't be easy." Winking, Texas made her way out until a British voice stop. "Wait. I still don't know who you are." Catching the door, she poked her head back in.

"I'm Texas also called _Hannah_. The lone star state. The state you're in. Those boys was my sons. Dallas, Houston, and Austin. Anything else y'all wanna know?" "Hai. I thought America-san's grasses (glasses) represented Texas." _Hannah _turned towards the short Japanese man. After a brief staring contest, Texas started laughing. "Oh my! You are so cute! You actually believed that! What type of lies does that idiot tell y'all? He says that because those were mine years ago. Well, it was nice to see ya again Papi. Also Germany, France, come over anytime. Maybe not France." Walking out this time, she waved her hand. "Y'all come back know, ya hear!"

"What in bloody hell just happened?" "I think America just got kidnapped, aru." "Don't worry too much about it. That _chica_ won't harm him." Mexico spoke up, laughing. "Unless she gets upset." "True." Spain agreed as the made their way out the room. Not knowing what to do, the other countries went to their hotels wondering what will happen at the meeting tomorrow.


End file.
